


Time and Space

by Hecate_Morrigan13



Series: The Love of a Sibling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Worlds, Asexual Character, Bother Wands, Brother-Sister Relationships, Courting Rituals, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Horcruxes, M/M, Magic Rituals, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pansexual Character, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Things are going to get wild, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, also eventual, it's complicated - Freeform, these characters write themselves honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Morrigan13/pseuds/Hecate_Morrigan13
Summary: In the world we all know: Hadara Lilian Potter had lived a hard life. Hunted and haunted by a Dark Lord since she was a baby and constantly fighting for her life, she never truly saw a future for herself. Frankly, with Voldemort walking around (even with the Ministry now aware) she would be amazed if she managed to survive this summer, let alone the war.~~*~~Yvette Andriette Riddle has a loving husband, a dear sister-in-law, and a large family that she will protect to her dying breath. She may have enemies but she knows she doesn't face them alone.~~*~~Hadara Lilian Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior. Yvette Andriette Riddle is the Dark Lady Morrigan, the Dark Lord's Bride and a powerful Necromancer.~~*~~And Anastasia Rinsa Riddle is a devoted sister who is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure her brother's happiness. Even if it means ripping through time and space to succeed.





	Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first work here on AO3!!! In a very abstract way, this was inspired by an old, unfinished story of mine on FF.Net....I just basically changed all of it. Honestly, this story is going to be insane and might seem odd or nonsensical at some points but I promise it will all make sense...or I'm not as clever as I think and this will all be really obvious. Still, I hope you all enjoy this attempt at an epic series. Let's have some fun, shall we?

Hallows’ Eve. Samhain. Halloween. The night when the veil between the living and the dead was thinnest. It is on this night where our story begins, in the town of Little Hangleton.

Now, Little Hangleton was a quiet town, uninteresting to most who passed through it. The sole marvel of the town was a large manor that rested on a tall hill within the town. It had once been a rather beautiful home but years of neglect had left it in a decrepit state. Its windows were boarded with tiles were missing from the roof. There was ivy spreading all around the front of the house and the grounds were covered with large, unruly plants. This was Riddle Manor. It had once been home to the Riddle Family, Thomas Riddle, his wife, Mary, and their son, Tom.

What made the Riddles so interesting was not any accomplishment made by the family in life, but rather, their deaths. It sounds morbid, true, but the drama and scandal surrounding the family were too much for the gossip-hungry townsfolk to resist.

Fifty-five years ago, young Tom Riddle had run off, abandoning his fiancé, Cecilia, and eloping with the strange girl who lived in the woods by the manor house in a horrid little rundown shack. The girl, Merope, had been a plain, shy little thing who lived with her father and brother, who had both been imprisoned! Truly, there was nothing about mousy little Merope Gaunt that could have attracted the arrogant and handsome Tom Riddle.

Nonetheless, Tom Riddle ran off with Merope Gaunt the winter of 1925, only to return some months later, claiming to have been hoodwinked and tricked by the Gaunt girl. Thomas and Mary welcomed back their wayward son and the Riddles sequestered themselves within their home. No one heard from the family for sixteen years…until the day their bodies were found within the parlor of the manor by a hysterical maid who ran outside, screeching that the Riddles had been murdered!

It isn’t known exactly how they died. There had been suspects, such as the old gardener, Frank Bryce, but none of them panned out. A killer was never found. Oh, there had been theories, of course. The most popular among them was that Tom Riddle had gone mad during those months he ran away with Merope and killed his parents in a fit of rage for trapping him within the house before taking his own life.

Whatever the cause, the old Riddle Manor had been left abandoned with the passing of its previous owners. Oh, some wealthy old man had originally purchased it for “tax purposes,” but he had sold it within two months, looking pale and shaken when he left town. Others had come forth with an interest in the home and the land on which it rested and all of them ended the same way. They stayed only for a few weeks before leaving, claiming to have seen strange figures walking around and hearing howls in the night.

The people of Little Hangleton found all of this very peculiar. After all, everyone knew the house was abandoned and there were no wolves in Little Hangleton. The very idea was preposterous.

 _‘No,_ ’ they thought, going about their business as usual, settling in for the night _‘They were probably just scared away by what happened to the Riddles. That old house had been abandoned for thirty-seven years. Everybody knew **that.** ’_

**_ How very wrong they were.  _ **

**_~~*~~_ **

**_Look closely now, my young listeners. Look at the Riddle Manor, that stands tall and proud. Don’t let the sight before you fool your eyes. Look beyond what’s before you. Do you see that shimmer? That faint glow that seems to encompass the house? Peel it away, and you’ll see what lies beneath. Riddle Manor, once home to the Riddle Family, now held a family of that line once more. The family of Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. But in our world, the Wizarding World, he is known by a much different name, on that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it spoken._ **

**_This is the home of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his bride, the Lady Morrigan. And it is in this Manor that the heirs of the Dark Side were born. For it was here that the Lady Morrigan discovered she was pregnant all those months ago, and since then the whole of the Dark Side awaited the arrival of the new Prince or Princess. But for now, on this sacred night, all was quiet._ **

**_~~*~~_ **

“TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I SWEAR I WILL _CRUCIO_ YOU!”  Well, at least it **had** been quiet.  As that scream pierced the air a young woman was running through the halls, attempting to reach her older brother. When she reached the doors at the end of the hall she threw them open to reveal an elegant study.

            The young woman walked straight towards the man sitting behind the desk, completely ignoring the two figures kneeling before him and their uttered “Your Grace.”

 The man was rather handsome, with his neat black hair, aristocratic features and dark eyes that shone with hidden worry as he gazed at his beloved sister.

“Anastasia! What’s wrong?” he asked, walking up to and grasping her hands, which she had been wringing nervously.

            “Yvette…she’s…” but Anastasia was cut off as another scream pierced the air, this time reaching the study.

“TOM! STOP YAPPING WITH YOUR MINIONS AND GET OVER HERE **_NOW_**!” Silence.

“…having the baby.” She finished, glancing at her brother.  

            Tom paled, the veins of his hands becoming even more pronounced as he trapped Anastasia’s hands in a white-knuckled grip.

            “…Now?” He whispered. Anastasia carefully searched her brother’s face. To anyone else, the Dark Lord looked as indifferent as always but his sister could see the nerves he was trying to hide.

Slowly, gently, she pulled her hands away from the wizard’s before reaching up to carefully cup his face, guiding those scared eyes to meet her own.

“Do you remember my promise to you?” Anastasia asked, making sure to keep her voice gentle and warm.

Dark eyes lighting up at the memory, Tom gave a soft smile. “Even against Death himself.” He said.

Anastasia nodded. “Exactly. Now go, it’s time to meet your child.”

Nodding, the darkest wizard of their time straightened, regaining his regal air, and marched off in the direction of his private chambers, where his Lady awaited.

Anastasia turned and finally acknowledged the two kneeling figures who had not spoken since greeting her.

“Lucius, Bellatrix.” She nodded at the two, a signal for them to stand, which they sped to do, awaiting her next orders.

Bellatrix Lestrange was Lord Voldemort and Lady Morrigan’s most loyal follower, utterly devoted to the two. To the Wizarding World at large, she was thought of as an insane woman and many within the Order of the Phoenix (as well as her estranged parents) believed her to be in love with Voldemort and jealous of the Dark Lady’s place at his side.

In truth, Bellatrix was deeply in love with her husband Rodolphus (who loved her dearly in turn) and had never once considered being unfaithful to him. Admittedly, she _was_ slightly unstable, in large part due to her parents’ mistreatment of her as a child before she, with the help and support of her uncle, Orion Black, was introduced to the Dark Lord and, many years later, his Lady. The two were immediately impressed with the intelligent and fiery young witch, with Yvette, in particular, taking a shine to Bellatrix and doting on her as a favored niece. Bellatrix developed a deep bond with the two in return, something she had always lacked with her parents. There was nothing the Black witch would not do for her Lord and Lady; such was her loyalty and love.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, had known and admired the Dark Lord his whole life, having met him when he was no more than a babe in his mother’s arms. His father, Abraxas, had been one of Voldemort’s first followers, as well as a trusted advisor and friend. As such, Lucius had aspired to enter his Lord’s service all of his life and was extremely honored when he became a member of the Inner Circle.

Anastasia gave a small smile. “Lucius, you may go. If I’m correct, Narcissa will want you home soon, what with young Draco keeping her busy We will call you along with the others for the anouncement.” The Malfoys had recently had a son, who so far appeared to be Lucius’s spitting image.

Lucius nodded. “Your Grace.” He gave a small bow before walking out of the room, heading towards the apparition point.

She then turned to look at Bellatrix. “I do believe Yvette will be happy to have her dearest niece by her side. This is a family occasion, after all.”

Bellatrix beamed at Her Grace’s words, ecstatic at the thought of being at her Lady’s side. “Let us go then.” the dark witch squealed, clapping her hands happily and looking ready to jump up and down from sheer happiness.

Anastasia laughed lightly and nodded, “Let’s” and started walking back in the direction she came from, Bellatrix skipping along beside her, wild curls swinging from side to side.

The closer they got, the louder the swearing seemed to get.

“Oh my, oh my. It seems my Lady is very upset with my Lord.” Bellatrix declared, gesturing grandly towards the grand oak double doors up ahead.

“Hopefully, she won’t go through with any of those threats…at least not on my brother. Although, that last one had some potential.” Anastasia added thoughtfully, listening to the latest threat, involving a cursed dagger, some rope, acid and, oddly enough, muggle showtunes.

Trading smiles, the two witches opened the doors and walked into the room.

 

~~*~~

Within their private chambers the Dark Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Darkest Wizard since Grindelwald etc. was sitting at his wife’s bedside, attempting to maintain his composure and not wince at the pain in the hand that was being crushed by his beloved, all the while attempting to remain calm and supportive.

Such a feat was not very simple with the aforementioned beloved describing all the ways she would happily murder him at the moment.

Truly, had it been anyone else (aside from his sister that is) Tom would not have hesitated to Crucio them into madness before tearing them apart limb from limb in the most painful way he could come up with (and he could come up with many ways) for daring to speak to him in such a manner.

However, if there was one thing he always admired about Yvette, it was how she had never hesitated to let him know exactly what was on her mind. It was this blunt honestly that had first secured his trust, all those years ago…

Looking down at his companion of many years, Tom brushed a hand over his wife’s face, causing her to look at him, a glare and threat at the ready, only to stop once she took in his face.

He was looking at her softly, those intense dark eyes softened but no less intent and the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips. Yvette knew this look well, as it was one that had only ever been reserved for her. Seeing it brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes, ones that were quickly and gently brushed away by her husband, who then lifted the hand that was still griping his ever tighter to brush a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“I know that you’re in pain, beloved,” he whispered to her, keeping his eyes locked with her own, “but think of our child, whom we have waited so anxiously to meet. You are one of the most powerful, determined witches I know. **_You can do this_**.” There was not a hint of doubt in his words.

A voice from the other end of the room piped up, the open door having gone unnoticed by the couple or the healer with them.

“My Lord is correct, my Lady. There is not a single Dark Witch out there who is more fitting to stand at our Lord’s side and have this child. You can do this.” Bellatrix spoke with a voice full of love and faith, walking to stand at her Lady and adopted aunt’s other side, quickly grasping the other woman’s free hand in her own.

“Your niece is correct my sister. There’s not much left. It’s time to meet the little one.” Anastasia agreed, standing beside her brother to smile down at her sister-in-law.

Looking up at all of the beloved faces before her, Yvette once more marveled at the family she had managed to gain. For all that the supposed ‘Light’ claimed the Dark to be heartless and incapable of love (especially in the case of her husband), Yvette knew the truth. No one who was capable of looking at her the way they did was incapable of any affection.

Reassured the Dark Lady used every bit of strength she felt left within her body and **_pushed_ **with all of her might.

A sharp cry soon filled the room. Young, loud lungs releasing yells as the healer quickly wrapped a white blanket around the babe in her arms, a wand already out and casting spells to check on the baby's health. The other three in the room stared at the child, tears in their eyes even though they would all deny it to their dying days.

The healer soon finished her exam, turning to beam at the three, the child held reverently in her arms. “My Lady, my Lord, I present to you…your son.”

The tears gathered in Yvette’s eyes spilled over at the healer’s pronouncement and she held out her arms, silently demanding her child. The healer walked over and handed the squirming newborn to his mother before bowing and leaving them all to greet the new Prince privately.

“A son,” Yvette whispered, turning to her husband, who beamed at her, those dark eyes she knew so well lighting up with fierce joy.

Tom Riddle reached out a trembling hand and brushed it against the silky soft skin of his child’s face. “Thank you.” He breathed out. He didn’t say more but she understood him all the same.

Yvette Andriette Riddle grinned back at him and then looked beside him, at her sister-in-law and nodded, knowing she would understand.  

Anastasia Rinsa Riddle looked back at her and winked.

Laughing as she accepted a cooing Bellatrix’s request to “have a turn holding the sweet little Prince, please aunty dearest” the Dark Lady of the Wizarding World couldn’t help but recall words spoken to her by an old man long ago, in another life, in another world and think that he was right. Love truly was the most powerful magic.

Especially the love between siblings.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for now! As you might have guessed, the majority of the story will basically be one very large flashback but we will eventually get back to the present and continue where we left off. This will be a series so I hope you'll stick around. Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
